


Kidfic Comment Fic #1

by Chash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jensen and Danneel adopt. Jared and Genevieve help raise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidfic Comment Fic #1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mercuryblue144.

"I hear there's a secret off switch."

Jensen looks up from the fussing baby, surprised by Gen's soft, amused voice. "Huh?" he asks, blankly.

Gen smiles, expression gentle and a little wistful. "Let me try her."

Jensen hands Hannah over carefully, making sure to keep her head supported the whole time. He's terrified that he's going to do something wrong, screw up this baby that's been entrusted to him. There are tons of couples wanting to adopt, and he and Danneel were lucky enough to get this amazing girl; he really can't drop her.

Gen accepts her just as delicately, holding her in her arms with an easy grace that Jensen can't even comprehend.

"I have a nephew," Gen explains, giving him a smile. "Also, I am awesome with babies. I must give off baby-whisperer vibes."

Jensen smiles. "Thanks for coming back. Sorry to drag you away from the party."

Gen laughs. "It's not exactly a party. It's dinner, and your wife and my husband started talking sports. I wanted to get out of there before Danneel threw a punch."

"That bad already?"

"I love Danny, I do, but I'm not ashamed to admit I'm scared of her," says Gen. Her smile softens as she puts Hannah back in the crib. "So how are you guys doing?"

Jensen looks down at his daughter. "It's still pretty overwhelming," he admits. "Not in a bad way, just--intense. I'm already thinking about all the ways I'm going to screw her up."

"Yeah, she's going to resent you forever," Gen agrees, and then laughs at his expression. "I'm kidding. You guys are going to be great."

"What about you two?" Jensen asks. "You want kids anytime soon?"

Gen looks down, shrugs. "I think we might start trying," she says, and Jensen realizes with an odd clarity that they hadn't been for his and Danneel's sakes. That they'd been waiting for the adoption to come through.

He feels a wave of fondness so strong it almost bowls him over, and he wraps his arm around her. "We can have play dates," he offers.

Gen snorts. "No way. Our kid will be way too cool for yours."

Jensen shakes his head. "You spend too much time with Jared." He gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Come on, let's go talk about art until they shut up about football."

"Deal."


End file.
